1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy monitoring system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote access energy monitoring system that remotely monitors energy production of an energy generating source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy generation systems are complex and costly to establish, operate, and maintain. A key component in the maintenance and operation of energy generation facilities is the accurate monitoring of the system's performance and health status. Accordingly, it is important to accurately and timely monitor and analyze key parameters of the energy generation facility's operating parameters. Such monitoring becomes increasingly vital in remotely located energy generation facilities.
Thus, there exists a need to provide an efficient and reliable system and method of remotely accessing and monitoring energy generation installations.